Lembranças II
by Sara-Rakel
Summary: [continuação da fan fic “Lembranças”, para aqueles que pediram... aqui fica o lado do Draco] Passaramse 5 anos desde que Draco e Ginny se separaram e ele começa a lembrarse do que passou e a pensar no que se poderia ter tornado se não se tivess


**  
**Passaram-se cinco anos desde que Draco tinha acabado o seu último ano e saído de Hogwarts. Ele e Ginny tinham discutido na última noite em que se encontraram escondidos naquele castelo e tudo porque Draco tinha contado a Ginny que se ia tornar um Devorador da Morte, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Desde que eles tinham começado a namorar que ele sabia que aquele dia iria chegar, mas no fundo tinha esperança que ela não ligasse a isso e estivesse disposta a ficar com ele para sempre, afinal ela dizia que o amava mais do que a ela própria, mas isso não foi o suficiente. No fundo Draco sabia que não podia culpá-la. O culpado tinha sido ele... culpado por ter tomado a decisão de ser igual ao seu pai e tolo por julgar que ela quereria viver a sua vida ao lado de alguém que poderia fazer mal à sua família e amigos e que lutava contra tudo aquilo em que ela acreditava.

Draco voltou para casa quando aquele ano acabou, disposto a esquecê-la e a tornar-se um poderoso Devorador da Morte, mas a lembrança daqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto ele lhe contava o que ia fazer no futuro, a lembrança dos beijos tão apaixonados e cheios de doçura, a lembrança da enorme felicidade e da paz que ele sentia apenas quando estava com ela, tudo isto fez com que ele desistisse dessa ideia. Numa noite e com a ajuda da sua mãe, (que o amava demais para colocar o poder à frente da felicidade do seu filho, mesmo sendo com uma Weasley) Draco saiu de casa e foi para outro país. Queria ficar o mais longe da guerra possível. Pelo menos assim quando aquilo terminasse ele poderia procurar Ginny e dizer-lhe, sem mentir, que não teve nada a ver com aquilo e que a única coisa que queria era passar o resto dos seus dias junto dela, para serem felizes.

Talvez quando voltasse para Inglaterra, Ginny já estivesse casada e com, pelo menos, um filho ruivinho, mas pelo menos ninguém lhe poderia dizer que ele não tinha tentado voltar a ser feliz com ela. Às vezes a ideia de voltar só para vê-la casada e feliz com outro homem fazia-o querer desistir da ideia de regressar a Inglaterra e fazia-o querer ficar a viver o mais longe possível de tudo... mas era nessas alturas que as lembranças de tudo o que tinham passado juntos voltavam à mente de Draco e isso dava-lhe forças para ir em busca do seu amor.

Depois de tanto tempo longe de casa, chegou o dia de finalmente voltar.

Acordou bem cedo naquele dia. Tinha que apanhar o avião até Inglaterra onde apanharia o comboio que o levaria até Hogsmeade.

Eram oito horas quando o avião de Draco levantou voo. Agora ele ia a caminho de casa e não podia voltar para trás. Mas também, quem disse que ele queria voltar para trás?! Recordando os motivos pelo qual estava a voltar...

* * *

No seu primeiro encontro nocturno com ela...

Draco estava um pouco atrasado para o encontro com ela e já estava até com medo que ela tivesse desistido de esperar e tivesse ido embora. Entrou na sala meio nervoso, mas logo que a viu foi como se lhe tivessem tirado um peso de cima.

- Draco, vieste! – disse ela sorrindo e indo abraçá-lo.

- Claro que sim. – disse ele abraçando-a também.

- Tive saudades tuas. – disse ela corando um pouco.

Draco não pode deixar de ser invadido por uma enorme felicidade, mas claro que não o quis demonstrar, não tão facilmente:

- Eu sei, eu sei... eu sou irresistível! – disse num tom de superioridade.

- Vejam só o convencido! És sempre a mesma coisa!

Como é que ela se atrevia a chamar-lhe convencido?! Ele era um Malfoy e tinha a consciência da sua beleza.

- Convencido eu? Não, não. Eu sou apenas realista.

- Convencido, sim!

Draco já estava a ficar verdadeiramente zangado.

- Vem cá dizer isso ao pé de mim, Weasley!

Draco olhou enquanto ela se aproximou dele e já estava a esquecer-se de todo aquele assunto. Foi então que ela disse:

- Convencido...

Aquilo tinha sido a gota de água. Ele ia começar a insultá-la mas olhou bem para ela e começou a imaginar uma maneira bem diferente de a fazer mudar de ideias... Então agarrou-a e da forma mais carinhosa que conseguiu e beijou-a. Ela correspondeu ao beijo e eles ficaram durante uma série de minutos juntos. Quando se separaram ele achou que aquilo já tinha sido o suficiente para a fazer mudar de ideias, então sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- O que tinhas dito?

- Simplesmente irresistível... – ela respondeu colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Draco sentiu-se extremamente feliz, não só por ela ter admitido que ele era irresistível (afinal ele sabia que o era) mas por a ter ali, perto de si e por sentir que, pela primeira vez, uma rapariga gostava dele só por aquilo que ele era e não pela sua fortuna ou pelo seu sobrenome (que, por acaso, ela desprezava). Sentiu-se tão bem que não foi capaz de deixar de sorrir, mas um sorriso diferente de todos os que costumava dar... um sorriso doce e sincero, um sorriso que a partir daquele dia passou a ser só dela.

* * *

Draco sentiu-se feliz por lembrar-se da agradável sensação de estar com ela, de ser feliz... mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se extremamente triste. Há muito, mas muito tempo que ele não sorria daquela maneira. Não tinha motivos para o fazer já que tudo de bom que a sua vida tinha desapareceu no preciso momento em que Ginny saiu pela porta da sala onde se costumavam encontrar depois de ter dito que nada queria com um nojento Devorador da Morte. Tudo o que as outras pessoas poderiam chamar-lhe não lhe importava, mas ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dela foi duro demais. Ela disse aquilo de uma maneira que ele próprio sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Claro que na altura ele estava zangado demais para admitir, mas depois percebeu que nada podia fazer se soubesse que a ia desiludir.

O avião de Draco aterrou no aeroporto de Londres. De volta ao país que o viu nascer. Sentia-se cada vez mais perto de Ginny, mas sabia que ainda estava muito longe.

Draco precisava chegar agora a Hogsmeade. Iria, para isso, apanhar o comboio. Era uma viagem longa e só chegaria lá quando estivesse a escurecer.

Foi comprar o seu bilhete (na estação dos comboios, claro) e como ainda faltava um pouco de tempo resolveu ir comer qualquer coisa. Depois de comer dirigiu-se para a plataforma onde tinha que apanhar o comboio e entrou nele. Procurou uma cabina vazia e sentou-se, sozinho. Talvez assim se lembrasse mais um pouco dela.

Não demorou muito para que o comboio começasse a andar e as lembranças que Draco tinha de Ginny também não tardaram em aparecer.

* * *

O dia mais feliz de Draco – a ida a Hogsmeade...

Draco saiu da sala Comum dos Slytherin sem dar explicações e sem esperar por ninguém. Ele era um Malfoy, porque haveria de o fazer?!

Foi até uma casa-de-banho perto do Salão Principal e lá preparou-se. Mudou os seus cabelos para pretos, usou o auto-bronzeador da sua mãe e vestiu as roupas mais velhas que tinha. Estava tão diferente que até lhe custou reconhecer-se.

Saiu da casa-de-banho e dirigiu-se para a entrada. Reconheceu Ginny pelas roupas que lhe tinha arranjado. Ela estava encostada à parede, à sua espera. Aproximou-se calmamente dela.

- Olá. – disse ele beijando-a. - Pronta para o nosso passeio?

Era estranho beijá-la ali, em frente de todos. Principalmente sabendo que ela era uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, no entanto, ninguém poderia saber. Draco achou muito engraçada a maneira como ela olhava para ele, muito admirada.

- Claro. – respondeu ela. – O que é que aconteceu à tua pele?

- Auto-bronzeador da minha mãe. – disse divertido - Muito útil, não achas?

- Sim. – respondeu ela sorrindo. – Estás irreconhecível!

- Também tu. Agora vamos.

Draco e Ginny saíram do castelo de mãos dadas. Foram na mesma carruagem que dois meninos de Ravenclaw e não demorou muito até chegarem a Hogsmeade.

Decidiram ir até ao Três Vassouras tomar uma bebida e assim o fizeram. Quando entraram Draco reparou que Ginny olhava assustada para uma das mesas do bar. Draco olhou e viu o Trio Maravilha sentado, a conversar. Ele compreendeu o medo de Ginny, mas na realidade não havia motivo para alarme, eles estavam realmente diferentes. Draco apertou a mão de Ginny fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. Ela sorriu e ficou muito mais calma, provavelmente por se lembrar que naquela altura não tinha nada a ver com os Weasley e que ele não tinha nada a ver com os Malfoy. Sentaram-se numa mesa, pediram as bebidas e divertiram-se imenso sem se preocupar com nada nem ninguém à sua volta.

Quando o trio saiu do Três Vassouras, nem olhou para eles e felizes começaram a imaginar como seria se fossem descobertos. No resto da tarde, riram-se muito, beijaram-se muito, passearam muito e passaram a mais maravilhosa tarde de sempre.

De volta a Hogwarts, combinaram ir trocar-se para voltar ao normal, jantar e depois encontrarem-se na sala de costume.

Draco despachou-se o mais depressa que conseguiu. Estava bastante ansioso para encontrar Ginny pois tinha que falar com ela. Depois daquele dia tão maravilhoso Draco teve a confirmação daquilo que realmente sentia por Ginny, e agora queria dizer-lhe, mas não sabia se iria conseguir.

Draco já estava na sala à algum tempo quando Ginny chegou e o seu coração disparou.

- Olá, amor. – disse Ginny beijando-o e sorrindo depois.

- Olá. – disse Draco tentando parecer o menos nervoso possível.

- Sabes Draco, hoje eu passei o melhor dia de toda a minha vida... e tudo graças à tua ideia brilhante, maluca mas brilhante.

- Também passei o melhor dia de toda a minha vida, aliás, queria falar contigo sobre isso.

Draco pôde ver a expressão assustada de Ginny que se apressou a perguntar:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – Draco não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. – Nada de mal, podes ficar mais calma.

- Então o que foi?

- Bem... é que... – Draco não sabia como haveria de dizer aquilo. Era a primeira vez que ele ia dizer a alguém que a amava e estava nervoso. Não que se sentisse forçado a dizer aquilo, mas pela primeira vez sentia necessidade de expressar aquilo que sentia. Só tinha medo que Ginny se risse dele.

- Draco, que se passa? – perguntou Ginny passando as mãos pelos cabelos deles. Como era bom sentir o toque dela... – Estás tão esquisito.

- É que tenho uma coisa para te dizer, mas não sei se vou ser capaz. Não sei bem por onde hei-de começar...

- Que tal começares pelo inicio? – perguntou Ginny sorrindo.

- Bem... sabes Ginny... quero dizer-te uma coisa que nunca te disse, nem disse a ninguém. Nós já estamos a namorar a algum tempo e eu sabia que gostava de ti, mas comecei a perceber que não era um gostar como era de outras pessoas. Hoje tive a confirmação, finalmente percebi que... – Draco fez uma breve pausa e a seguir falou muito depressa. – Eu amo-te, Ginny.

Draco esperou pela reacção dela. Pensou que ela se ia rir dele por ele lhe ter dito aquilo, pensou que ela ia gozar com ele, mas não. Ginny simplesmente abraçou-o e ao ouvido sussurrou-lhe:

- Eu também te amo Draco.

Os dois beijaram-se com muita calma, com muito amor. Sem dúvida aquele seria um dia para não esquecer.

* * *

Draco sabia que ainda amava Ginny e agora tinha a certeza que tinha que a encontrar para falar com ela, ou apenas vê-la no caso dela estar casada com alguém; mas agora ele sabia, tinha a certeza que se pudesse falar com ela iria contar-lhe tudo e, tal como fez naquele dia em Hogwarts, iria dizer tudo o que sentia.

- Se eu já consegui dizer-lhe uma vez que a amo, hei-de conseguir outra vez. E se ela disser que já não me ama e que agora há outra pessoa no seu coração, eu só espero que ela seja feliz, para sempre...

[FIM]  
  
NF: Vou escrever ainda a Lembranças III, que vai ser o reencontro deles, para aqueles que pediram. Espero que tenham gostado desta fic e não se esqueçam de deixar um comentáriozinho porque a autora agradece imenso, mesmo que seja mau (porque assim aprende-se do que os leitores não gostam e melhora-se numa próxima fic). Muito obrigada e muitos beijinhos.

Outra coisa... eu duvido um bocado que os bruxos usem auto bronzeador, mas a minha mãe teimou que aquilo não serve para nada e eu tive que lhe mostrar que serve sim!


End file.
